Aga's Promise Book 1, by Ajax
The Beginning Ten years ago in the muddy trenches and the hellish shouts at night in the heart of Baratheon, a promise was made. It all started when a convy heading for PirateBay was strolling through a State outpost that was heavily guarded by hundreds of State soldiers. General Aga thought this would be a routine convoy job with little pay. The Ambush Aga thought he was heading home that night, but nothing could prepare him from what layed ahead. Since the state occupied Baraveon, rebellions and Bavarians were very rare. What was even rarer was a convoy ambush, but Aga's luck was not good. While heading down the South road of Baratheon they spotted a fallen tree in the middle of the rode. Moving around they heard an explosion that tore up the earth in a single blow. As Aga humbly staggered out of the humvee he was hit with the stock of a rifle. ''Whats going on? ''He thought. The Escape When Aga woke up he was in a muddy hole, dead corpses and the sound of tireless moaning and hackling echoed through the underground trench. He suspected that he was in some make shift jailhouse for the Statees, as he thought a guard walked by. The disturbing echoes of coughing and hackling bugged him, knowing that these Bavarians wouldn't give them medicine. As he scrambled up groggily from his slumber he realized that there was no bars. He carefully stepped out of his small hole and scurried to the end of the corridor. He heard the sound of rats in the tunnels, usually eating off of the dead soldiers. Aga knew how dangerous rats were in trenches, back at the war with Imperia the rats had swept through and forced a deadly blow upon his brigade. As he crouched down to peek from the corner of the muddy corridor, he heard a strange noise. What the hell could that be? He murmured. Then he realized it was a soldier slumped over in his chair with three whiskey bottles and one tequilla bottle on the floor. As he silently walked up to the drunken man, Aga thought he saw the man stiffen. The man loosened up again and kept murmuring random words. Aga took the knife from the soldiers black and red coat pocket, he swiftly aimed for the kill but suddenly the man woke up. The man managed to tackle Aga with slurred whisper the man hackled a deep laugh, a few moments Aga was able to make a rigid cut into the mans jugular, A fatal kill. Aga took the man's dog tag and read his name, "Stephen King Rhodes;21st Battalion. At that moment four men came walking down the hall, all carrying lethal weapons. Above Ground Aga hid under a small crook in the cave wall, it was very dark in the hole and very musty. As the soldiers walked around the corner Aga dragged the dead soldier with him into the crook. The scent of alcohol and death filled filled his nostrils.''Please don't let them see me ''he thought, the soldiers walked past Aga and kept walking. Once the muddy corridor was clear, he kept moving. As he crept out of the corridor he took a right and opened the door, light filled the tunnel and temporarily blinded Aga. Then he realized that the air was filled with dust and the screams of bullets whizzing past him. He started to sprint through the trench and tackled the first soldier he saw. The man grabbed Aga's wrist and tried to push him off, but he quickly punctured his neck with his blade. Aga grabbed the soldiers dog tag and rifle, "a Winchester Rifle will do" he grunted. Aga took the mans dog tag as well, "Kory Daniel Smith;21st Battalion". Another man turned the corner and shot at Aga, knowing that Bavarians have storm trooper aim he did not worry. He swiftly ran up to the man and with one swift blow he managed to bash in the soldiers skull. Aga started to run down one of the trench hallways and reached a broken part of the trench, where the weight of a SAT had crushed the make shift hospital. As Aga crept to the edge of the barrier he slowly lifted his head over the safety of the trench. As soon as Aga lifted his torso out he felt a piercing pain in right shoulder. As soon as the bullet hit his shoulder Aga fell to the ground, landing on corpses. ''Am I going to die? ''He thought. A New Friendship Aga woke up to the ear splitting screech of rockets. He was slouched in the corner of a room where five soldiers were playing poker. "Rise and shine general, My names Ajax" the man said. Aga tried to stand up only to find that his shoulder burned like a thousand suns and he screeched in a painful yowl. Ajax walked over to Aga and helped him up. "At least finish dealing first" the second man muttered. Ajax took Aga to the port of Baratheon where Aga was shipped to a hospital down in Caldera. Little did they know they'd meet again. Caldera When Aga arrived to Caldera he was quickly rushed to the hospital where he was strapped down onto a stretcher. "put your teeth on this" the doctor told him. Aga slowly bit down on the piece of gauze as hard as he could. The doctor took a knife and began to cut a small square around the bullet. Aga yelled, pain pierced his shoulder as the doctor plucked the bullet from his shoulder. He soon after passed out from the pain. Aga asked the doctor if a man named Ajax was in the hospital. "Corporal Ajax is on the third floor at room 219B" the doctor said. Aga made his way out of the doctors office and walked up the stairs to room 219B. As he approached the door he heard Ajax say "Don't worry Logan, you'll be back with your family soon brother." Aga remembered the nurses talking about a man named Logan that had a near death accident in Baratheon. He knocked on the door and walked into the room, Ajax grinned at Aga. "I see you've recovered" Ajax said. ''No shit ''Aga thought " Thank you for saving me back there." Aga said. Ajax walked out the door and signaled for Aga to follow, "We'll need everyone we can get, Caldera is next in Bavaria's conquest." he added. Later that night Aga woke up to ear splitting whistles and the screams of the Calderian natives. ''What now?! ''He thought, then suddenly the world lit up in a ball of fire. Remembering Ajax would be at the hospital with Logan he scrambled out of his cot and ran down the stairs as fast as he could. When he had burst out the door he saw a very agonizing sight. The natives were dying from a toxic gas known as mustard gas, Aga put his mouth on his shirt neck and ran. He then proceeded to grabbing a mask off of one of the dead corpses. He looked at some of the men without gas masks, they're skin covered in large red blisters and blood pouring out of their eyes. Aga ran to the hospital and busted down the door, where he saw Ajax putting a gas mask on Logan. "Help me get Logan to the basement!" Ajax yelled. Aga grabbed Logan's legs and lifted him down the stairs where around 30 other nurses and doctors were treating patients. Ajax ran back up the stairs and Aga followed, fire had spread through the hospital since they went to the basement. Aga followed Ajax as they pursued a trapped medic that was suffering form exposure to mustard gas. The Promise As Aga hauled the medic through the fires a wooden beam fell on top of Ajax. "Fuck!" Ajax yelled, "Get him out and then get me!" Ajax Yelled in pain. "I'll get you, I promise." Aga hauled the medic down the stairs where two nurses took care of the medic. "Ajax is still up there!" he yowled, Aga went up the stairs with one of the other soldiers and quickly located Ajax. Aga then proceeded to lift up the beam while the soldier grabbed Ajax, once Ajax was down stairs he shut the door and pulled down the latch. Friends Above All It has been 10 years since the war with Bavaria happened. Yet the effects are still in place, we may have won and gained friends. But they're still people that have mutations and cancer because of that one night. Maj. General Aga and Corporal Ajax managed to save fourteen soldiers and three natives. Aga was promoted to General while Ajax was promoted to Captain. Not only did they receive the Medal of Honor, but they also received a friendship that lasted ti'll death. Category:Literature